Xirena
Xirena, Nobody of Raine, is a member of Organization XIII. She is a main character in the canon storylines, but also appears in various non-canonical works. She is the 9th member of the Organization and possesses the power of dreams. Her title is The Dancer of Dreams which reflects her abilities and fondness for dancing. Despite being the Nobody of Raine, the two have very different personalities. Her major kawaii and moe factor has made her a fan favorite. Story TBA For information on Xirena as a villain, see Xirena (Antagonist) Personality Xirena chronologically starts the trend of the very stupid Raine incarnation. As a child, Raine was an average kid of average intelligence, but when she become a Nobody all memories, common sense and general intelligence is completely lost. She absolutely exemplifies the saying "ignorance is bliss" since she's almost always happy or in high spirits. She's naturally curious since her head is totally empty, so whenever she's presented with something she doesn't know or understand she'll go ask Axel to explain it to her usually. Rexvir is her second choice when seeking counsel (although there are some subjects that she will ask Rex about first). In addition to being a blissful idiot she is insanely moe and kawaii, which has a polarizing effect on her companions and coworkers. Rex would say that dumb is never cute, but some beg to differ. Her enthusiastic, blissful and cute personality brought a more light hearted atmosphere to The Organization. Xirena's favorite passtime is dancing. As a dancer she is very into music, but not as much as Demyx with her taste almost exclusively being pop/electronic dance music. She disapproves of Axel's lazy lifestyle since she is so physically active. The other major detrimental factor of her personality after the stupidity is her co-dependency level. Her functionality significantly drops if Axel isn't around to tell her what to do and buy her ice cream, and has been known to actually become noticeably depressed when he is absent. This trait sometimes works in her favor since waito naito san has his own breed of obsession directed at her. If Xirena's loving and caring persona wasn't already apparent, she is the doting "pig momma" of her pet pig named Xion. Physical Appearance Xirena's most stand-out features would be her coloration -- the purple hair and red eyes. She sports a piecy bob cut with side bangs that part right-to-left. She stands at about 5'3 and appears to be caucasian. Xirena's clothing often leaves everything to the imagination, especially the Organization coat. When we meet Xirena again in Dream Drop Distance, her hair has grown significantly longer; due to it not having any sort of care, her locks are unkempt and damaged at the ends. Rex later gives her a haircut, placing it's length a little below her shoulders. She ties her hair back with a blue ribbon. This was done by the developers to differentiate her from Raine since the two will be appearing together in the future thanks to some massive retcons. She later starts wearing her hair in a ponytail primarily, tying it back with a blue ribbon. She is often described as "cute" by those who don't find her insufferable. Her kawaiiness is what has lead her to her status as a fan favorite. Relationships Axel See: Xirxel Axel is the first friend she makes in the Organization, and the one she latches onto the most. Their friend status gets elevated to "best friends" along the way, but is there MOOOOOOORE? The answer is yes. Rex "Hon, I don't deal with the love stuff. I just get right down to business, hmm. Once you get to that point I'll give you whatever tips you need. Rexxy knows how to keep a man happy." Rex is the closest thing she has to a girl friend. Since he's gay and all, he's into some girly things, namely Glee. Their first significant interaction comes when Xirena finds him watching Glee one night and joins him, and now she watches it with him all the time. Or at least she tries to. Rex is initially indifferent because she's a girl, but then he realized what he could accomplish with an actual female around. Rex enjoys using her as a guinea pig to test out cosmetic products and practice his make up application skills -- resulting in the occasional free make-over for Xirena. Rex is the one next in line when Axel isn't around to explain things to her. Rex is the one to give her relationship advice, most famously when Xirena frantically seeks his counsel when she thinks Axel doesn't want to be friends anymore. Demyx Demyx is just about the only other member of the Organization that matches Xirena in sheer excitability and enthusiasm. He is a self professed "shipper" and wants to see his bud get the gal, but makes no effort to actually help. The two immediately hit it off since his love of music and her love of dancing go hand in hand -- for example, when Demyx attempts to form a band, he recruits Xirena as a dancer/tambourine player Raine Xirena is very fond of her Somebody and even admires her in some ways. However, Raine acts like she totally detests Xirena and will openly berate her for absolutely nothing most of the time. Nero Xirena and Nero get along because they're the most kawaii characters in the fandom. Their first real interaction comes in Dream Drop Distance, so their relationship has yet to be expounded on in canon. Riku Other Characters In the Organization Outside the Organization Development and Design In Battle See also: Xirena's Glaives Xirena uses polearm weapons called glaives, which allow for both ranged and close quarters combat with her style of fighting. Xirena can be utilized as a mage or a physical fighter depending on how you equip her (as opposed to Raine who is entirely physical and totally useless at magic). Since she is a dancer she employs dance moves into her fighting, which the glaive is very useful for. Musical Themes Xirena's main theme is simply titled Xirena. '''The main theme of Xirxel, '''The Other Promise, is a longer and more dramatic re-working of Xirena's main theme. Her theme plays during Xirena-centric scenes, whether she is present or not. It's sometimes used as the backing track for significant clock tower scenes, as opposed to At Dusk, I Will Think Of You. The main lyrical theme of Xirena is Lights by Ellie Goulding -- All of Goulding's songs are applicable to Xirena and her story in some way. Some notable tracks being Human, Home, Bittersweet, Hearts Without Chains '''and '''Burn. Appearances Canon *re:Another Side *Kingdom Hearts* *Kingdom Hearts 2* *Dream Drop Distance Non-canon *Jersey Shore High *Gemini Sonata *Trio Sonata *Friendship Gaiden *Shonen *Digific *Pokefic *RABURABU *Septem Magister Et Tenebris Dominus *Magister Nero Magi Category:Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Canon